Oculus
|boss=Ley-Guardian Eregos |type= |level=80 |players=5 |key= |bosses= }} The Oculus is a 5-man wing of the Nexus in Coldarra (a subregion of Borean Tundra in Northrend) designed for level 80 players. The Oculus is a tower of "magical rings" that float above the ground and the first instance to allow players the use of certain flying mounts. The gate of the oculus is located directly above the nexus gate, requiring the rampway to reach. History Now Malygos uses the Arcanomicon to locate and tap into the ley lines, diverting the magical powers that course beneath the earth to his home base in Northrend, the Nexus. Once harnessed, '''the energies are focused through the Nexus' ascending rings and blasted into the Twisting Nether'. Malygos' redirection of the ley lines has carried disastrous consequences, however – splintering the world's crust and opening unstable rifts: tears in the very fabric of the magical dimension.'' Geography Image:InstanceMap-Nexus801.jpg Image:InstanceMap-Nexus802.jpg Image:InstanceMap-Nexus803.jpg Image:InstanceMap-Nexus804.jpg Subregions Entering The entrance to the Oculus is located one level above the Nexus portal in Coldarra. Players must be at least level 75 to enter. Dungeon Denizens * Air elementals * Arcane guardians * Blood elves * Blue dragon (one, Ley-Guardian Eregos) * Blue dragonspawn * Blue dragon whelps * Blue drakes * Blue drakonid (one, Varos Cloudstrider) * Bronze dragon (one, Eternos) * Bronze drakes * Fire elementals * Green dragon (one, Verdisa) * Green drakes * High elves * Humans * Mammoths * Murlocs * Naga * Ogres * Red dragon (one, Belgaristrasz) * Red drakes * Sparks * Spiders (critters) * Water elementals * Wind serpents * Wolves Bosses * Drakos the Interrogator * Varos Cloudstrider * Mage-Lord Urom * Ley-Guardian Eregos Encounters Flying combat Players start by fighting around the rings and then teleport up a short distance in order to choose a drake. These drakes allow you to fight in the air while progressing through the instance. There are three different drakes, each with its own special abilities. Which drake you choose is independent of your character, for example: a healer may choose to use a tanking drake. *'Ruby Drake' - Tank. Summoned by . ::* ::* ::* ::* *'Amber Drake' - DPS. Summoned by . ::* ::* ::* *'Emerald Drake' - Healer. Summoned by . ::* ::* ::* Loot Quests Achievements Normal mode * Heroic mode * * * * * * Media Images File:WWI_Wrath_Concept_1.jpg|The Oculus concept artwork. File:OculusDesignLayout.jpg|Design layout from Blizzard Worldwide Invitational. File:WWI The Oculus.jpg|The Oculus artwork. File:Amber Drake.jpg|The Amber Drake used in Oculus File:Emerald Drake.jpg|The Emerald Drake used in Oculus File:Ruby Drake.jpg|The Ruby Drake used in Oculus File:Oculus in-game.jpg|Oculus Videos Normal mode Heroic mode Notes * The use of flying combat and 3D space about halfway into the instance resulted in enough player confusion that it became one of the most infamous instances in the game, to the point Blizzard acknowledged the problems of players either leaving it out of dungeon queues or immediately dropping group when transported to it. Patch changes * . These fine treasures could be yours should you honor your fellow party members by besting the challenges contained within The Oculus! Keep in mind, however, that these extra loot bags will only be awarded to each party member if Oculus is selected by the Dungeon Finder when players choose the Random Heroic option. In light of this change, the will have a chance of dropping in both 10- and 25-player versions of The Eye of Eternity.}} * * External links Category:The Oculus Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Instances Category:Nexus